Sophia Loren
Sophia Loren , actrice italienne né en 1934 Biographie Sofia Scicolone passe une enfance et une jeunesse difficiles à Pouzzoles, à une quinzaine de kilomètres de Naples, avec sa mère, Romilda Villani, professeur de piano et sosie de l'actrice Greta Garbo, et sa sœur Anna Maria. Enfant, elle n'est pas attirée par le monde du spectacle, et se destine au métier de professeur d'anglais. Fortement encouragée par sa mère, elle part à Rome à l'âge de seize ans. À dix-sept ans, elle participe au concours de beauté Miss Italie, à l'époque appelé Mille lire per un sorriso, et s'y classe deuxième, mais le jury, impressionné par la beauté, la grâce et la sensualité que dégage l'adolescente, crée pour elle le prix de Miss Élégance. Elle gagne une certaine réputation en apparaissant dans des romans-photos sous le pseudonyme de Sofia Lazzaro et obtient de petits rôles dans des films, où elle apparaît parfois seins nus, comme Quelles drôles de nuits en 1951, ou Deux nuits avec Cléopâtre en 1953. Elle ne s'est jamais remontrée nue par la suite, arguant du fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ces conditions et que « Sophia Loren nue, ça représente beaucoup de nudité ». En 1952, sur le tournage de Sous les mers d'Afrique de Giovanni Roccardi, elle est rebaptisée « Sophia Loren » par le producteur Goffredo Lombardo. Le producteur Carlo Ponti, qu'elle épousera plus tard bien qu'il soit de vingt-deux ans son aîné, lui fait alors signer un contrat de sept ans. Sophia Loren entame sa longue et prestigieuse carrière avec des rôles de femmes « populaires ». Rapidement, sa provocante et explosive beauté, sa grâce et ses qualités de comédienne donnent à Sophia Loren une renommée internationale . En 1955, elle fait la couverture de Life magazine alors que Carlo Ponti envisage pour elle une carrière internationale. À Hollywood de 1957 à 1961 elle tourne sous la direction de Jean Negulesco, Stanley Kramer, Henry Hathaway, Delbert Mann, Carol Reed, George Cukor, Melville Shavelson, Sidney Lumet, Michael Curtiz, Charlie Chaplin. En 1960, sort La Ciociara de Vittorio De Sica où elle tient le rôle de Cesira aux côtés de Jean-Paul Belmondo. Ce sera une avalanche de récompenses pour Sophia Loren : le Prix d'interprétation féminine au Festival de Cannes, le David di Donatello de la meilleure actrice, le Ruban d'argent de la meilleure actrice principale, le NYFCC Award de la meilleure actrice et l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice, pour la première fois une actrice reçoit un Oscar pour un film en langue non anglo-saxonne. En 1977, Une journée particulière (Una Giornata particolare) d'Ettore Scola, sera le dernier grand rôle de la carrière d'actrice de Sophia Loren. En juillet 2006, elle pose pour la 33e édition du calendrier Pirelli, elle est, à 71 ans, le modèle le plus âgé qui a posé pour le célèbre calendrier du manufacturier italien. Filmographie Sous le nom de Sophia Scicolone ou Sophia Lazzaro * 1950 : '' Il voto'' de Mario Bonnard * 1950 : '' Totò Tarzan (Totòtarzan)'' de Mario Mattoli * 1950 : '' Les Femmes de Barbe Bleue (Le sei moglie di Barbablù)'' de Carlo Ludovico Bragaglia * 1950 : '' Le Retour de Pancho Villa (Io sono il capataz)'' de Giorgio Simonelli : La secrétaire du dictateur * 1950 : '' Les Mousquetaires de la mer (Cuori sul mare) de Giorgio Bianchi * 1950 : '' Les Feux du music-hall (Luci del varietà)'' de Federico Fellini et Alberto Lattuada * 1951 : '' Quo Vadis'' de Mervyn LeRoy : Une esclave de Lygia * 1951 : '' Il padrone del vapor''e de Mario Mattoli : Une ballerine * 1951 : '' Milano miliardaria'' de Marcello Marchesi, Marino Girolami et Vittorio Metz * 1951 : '' Il mago per forza'' de Marcello Marchesi, Marino Girolami et Vittorio Metz * 1951 : '' La Cité des stupéfiants (Lebbra bianca)'' d'Enzo Trapani * 1951 : '' Anna'' d'Alberto Lattuada : L'assistante de Vittorio * 1952 : '' È arrivato l'accordatore'' de Duilio Coletti : Une amie de Giulietta * 1951 : '' Quelles drôles de nuits (Era lui...si, si)'' de Vittorio Metz, Marino Girolami et Marcello Marchesi : Odalisca * 1952 : '' L'Héritier de Zorro (Il sogno di Zorro)'' de Mario Soldati : Conchita * 1952 : '' La Traite des blanches (La tratta delle bianche)'' de Luigi Comencini * 1953 : '' La Favorita'' de Cesare Barlacchi : Leonora Sous le nom de Sophia Loren * 1953 : '' Sous les mers d’Afrique'' (Africa sotto i mari) de Giovanni Roccardi : Barbara Lama * 1953 : '' Deux nuits avec Cléopâtre'' (Due notti con Cleopatra) de Mario Mattoli : Cléopâtre/Nisca * 1953 : '' Aïda'' de Clemente Fracassi : Aïda * 1953 : '' Une fille formidable'' de Mauro Bolognini : Marisa * 1953 : '' Un dimanche romain'' (La domenica della buona gente) d'Anton Giulio Majano : Ines * 1954 : '' Les Gaîtés de la correctionnelle'' (Un giorno in pretura) de Steno : Anna * 1954 : '' Quelques pas dans la vie'' (Tempi nostri) de Alessandro Blasetti : Une belle fille * 1954 : '' Misère et noblesse'' de Mario Mattòli : Gemma * 1954 : '' '' (L'oro di Napoli) de Vittorio De Sica : Sofia * 1954 : '' Attila, fléau de Dieu'' de Pietro Francisi : Honoria * 1954 : '' Dommage que tu sois une canaille'' (Peccato che sia una canaglia) d'Alessandro Blasetti : Lina Stroppiani * 1955 : '' La Fille du fleuve'' (La donna del fiume) de Mario Soldati : Nives Mongolini * 1955 : '' Le Signe de Vénus'' (Il segno di Venere)) de Dino Risi : Agnese Tirabassi * 1955 : '' Par-dessus les moulins'' (La bella mugnaia) de Mario Camerini : Carmela * 1955 : '' Pain, amour, ainsi soit-il'' (Pane, amore, e...) de Dino Risi : Sofia Cocozza * 1956 : '' La Chance d'être femme'' (La fortuna di essere donna) de Alessandro Blasetti : Antonietta Fallari * 1957 : '' Ombres sous la mer'' (Boy on a Dolphin) de Jean Negulesco : Phaedra * 1957 : '' Orgueil et Passion'' (The Pride and the Passion) de Stanley Kramer : Juana * 1957 : '' La Cité disparue'' (Legend of the lost) de Henry Hathaway : Dita * 1958 : '' Désir sous les ormes'' (Desire Under the Elms) de Delbert Mann : Anna Cabot * 1958 : '' La Clef'' (The Key) de Carol Reed : Stella * 1958 : '' L'Orchidée noire'' (Black Orchid) de Martin Ritt : Rose Bianco * 1958 : '' La Péniche du bonheur'' (Houseboat) de Melville Shavelson : Cinzia Zaccardi * 1959 : '' Une espèce de garce'' (That Kind of Woman) de Sidney Lumet : Kay * 1960 : '' La Diablesse en collant rose'' (Heller in Pink Tights) de George Cukor : Angela Rossini * 1960 : '' Un scandale à la cour'' (A Breath of Scandal) de Michael Curtiz : La princesse Olympia * 1960 : '' C’est arrivé à Naples'' (It Started in Naples) de Melville Shavelson : Lucia Curcio * 1960 : '' Les Dessous de la millionnaire'' (The Millionairess) d'Anthony Asquith : Epifania Parerga * 1960 : '' La Ciociara'' de Vittorio De Sica : Cesira * 1961 : '' Le Cid'' de Anthony Mann : Chimène * 1961 : '' Madame Sans-Gêne'' de Christian-Jaque : Catherine Hubscher dite « Madame Sans-Gêne » * 1961 : '' Boccace 70'' (Boccaccio '70) : Zoé * 1962 : '' Le Couteau dans la plaie'' de Anatole Litvak : Lisa Macklin * 1962 : '' Les Séquestrés d'Altona'' (I sequestrati di Altona) de Vittorio De Sica : Johanna von Gerlach * 1963 : '' Hier, aujourd'hui et demain'' (Ieri, oggi, domani) de Vittorio De Sica : Adelina Sbaretti/Anna Molteni/Mara * 1964 : '' La Chute de l'empire romain de Anthony Mann : Lucilla * 1964 : '' '' (Matrimonio all'italiana) de Vittorio De Sica : Filumena Marturano * 1965 : '' Opération Crossbow'' de Michael Anderson : Nora * 1965 : '' Lady L'' de Peter Ustinov : Lady Louise Lendale * 1965 : '' La Comtesse de Hong-Kong'' de Charles Chaplin : la comtesse Natasha Alexandroff * 1966 : '' Judith'' de Daniel Mann : Judith * 1966 : '' Arabesque'' de Stanley Donen : Yasmin Azir * 1967 : '' La Belle et le Cavalier'' (C'era una volta...) de Francesco Rosi * 1967 : '' Fantômes à l'italienne'' (Questi fantasmi) de Renato Castellani : Maria Lojacono * 1968 : '' Sophia : A self-portrait'' documentaire de Mel Stuart et Robert Abel : Elle-même * 1970 : '' Les Fleurs du soleil'' (I girasoli) de Vittorio De Sica : Giovanna * 1971 : '' La Femme du prêtre'' (La moglie del prete) de Dino Risi : Valeria Billi * 1971 : '' Mortadella'' (La mortadella) de Mario Monicelli : Maddalena Ciarrapico * 1972 : '' Une bonne planque'' (Bianco, rosso e...) d'Alberto Lattuada : Hermana Germana * 1972 : '' L'Homme de la Manche'' (Man of La Mancha) de Arthur Hiller : Dulcinea / Aldonza * 1974 : '' Le Voyage'' (Il viaggio) de Vittorio De Sica : Adriana de Mauro * 1974 : '' Verdict d'André Cayatte : Teresa Leoni * 1975 : '' La Pépée du gangster'' (La Pupa del gangster) de Giorgio Capitani : Pupa * 1977 : '' Le Pont de Cassandra'' (The Cassandra Crossing) de George Pan Cosmatos : Jennifer Rispoli Chamberlain * 1977 : '' Une journée particulière'' (Una giornata particolare) d'Ettore Scola : Antonietta * 1978 : '' Angela'' de Boris Sagal : Angela Kincaid * 1978 : '' D'amour et de sang'' (Fatto di sangue fra due uomini per causa di una vedova si sospettano moventi politici) de Lina Wertmuller : Titina Paterno * 1978 : '' La Cible étoilée'' de John Hough : Mara * 1979 : '' L'Arme au poing'' (Firepower) de Michael Winner : Adele Tasca * 1990 : '' Samedi, dimanche et lundi'' (Sabato, domenica e lunedì) de Lina Wertmüller : Rosa Priore * 1994 : '' Prêt-à-porter'' de Robert Altman : Isabella de la Fontaine * 1995 : '' Les Grincheux 2'' (Grumpier Old Men) de Howard Deutch : Maria Sophia Coletta Ragetti * 1997 : '' Soleil'' de Roger Hanin : Maman Lévy * 2002 : '' Cœurs inconnus'' (Between Strangers) d'Edoardo Ponti : Olivia * 2004 : '' Peperoni ripieni e pesci in faccia'' de Lina Wertmüller : Maria * 2009 : '' Nine'' de Rob Marshall : Mamma Distinctions * Mostra de Venise 1958 : Coupe Volpi de la meilleure actrice pour L'Orchidée noire (The Black Orchid) * Festival de Cannes 1961 : Prix d'interprétation féminine pour La Ciociara * Oscars 1962 : Meilleure actrice pour La Ciociara * César 1991 : César d'honneur * Oscars 1991 : Oscar d'honneur pour « l'un des véritables trésors du cinéma mondial qui, dans une carrière riche avec des performances mémorables, a ajouté un lustre permanent à notre forme d'art » Au côté de JP. Belmondo dans La Ciociara, 1960 Category:actrice italienne Category:Naissance en 1934